One Final Party
by OrneryTexan
Summary: Started this back in 2010 when I was into this show, decided to put it here. *WARNING* Absolutely not for the squeamish or weak hearted.
1. Rainbow Dash

_ In individuals, insanity is rare; but in groups, parties, nations and epochs, it is the rule._

**-Friedrich Neitzsche **

_ Oh no, my friends don't like my parties and they don't want to be my friends anymore._

A devastating blow, a pink earth pony now only a shell of her former self, it was shocking to her. All she ever wanted was to make them happy, to make them smile and showed how much she appreciated them, isn't that what friendship is about? So why would they abandon her so suddenly?

"Whatever, I-I don't need them!" Pinkie explained as she picked herself up, she still had a party planned for Gummy, and she wouldn't let a bunch of friend abandoning ponies keep her from giving Gummy the party she worked so hard on.

Pinkie looked around Sugarcube Corner and found a pile of lint from under her bed, why not? She put a party hat on the beige lump and set it on a chair, next she went outside and found a couple of stones clumped together, Pinkie smiled as she scooped up the rocks and brought them inside, but this was a big party and she needed more guests. Making her way into the kitchen she came across Mr. and Mrs. Cake packing up various desserts and treats into baking boxes, looking around she caught the attention of Mrs. Cake while putting a box of brownies with the other boxes they packed.

"Oh hello dear, what are you up too?" she asked.

"Oh nothing Mrs. Cake, are you getting everything ready?"

"Oh yes, we still have that big catering event in Canterlot. But are you still up for minding the store? We don't mind if you close early honey."

"No that's ok; I wasn't planning on anything today."

"Oh and would you mind tidying up that basement for us today? Thanks."

Pinkie Pie helped them load up their merchandise as they headed off to Canterlot. Thinking about the basement she decided to head down there, it was dank and dusty with only two lanterns in the room.

As she lit one of them she saw a lone bag of flower in the corner of the giant oven furnace, wondering why a bag of flour would be here she sort of felt sorry for it and hitched it on her back. Going back up the stairs she noticed a bucket full of turnips underneath the stairs, again feeling sympathy for something abandoned the picked it up by the handle with her mouth and walked back up to her room.

Four guests, four friends, better friends than her old ones, she prided herself over the party for her toothless gator pet.

"Thank you all so much for coming, it means so much to Gummy." Pinkie said with the biggest smile she could muster.

"_Could I have some more punch?_" Pinkie said in a dull monotone voice to bring the bucket of turnips to life.

"Well of course you can have some more punch Mr. Turnip." She grabbed a cup of punch and gave it to the non-existent friend followed by a twitch.

"_Dis is one great pahty, you really out done yourself._" Pinkie said in a mock Brooklyn accent to give life to the pile of rocks.

"Why thank you Rocky."

"_I'm having a delightful time as well._" She mimicked in a high class fashion.

"Oh I'm so glad Sir Lincalot." Pinkie again said to herself followed by another twitch.

"_Might I trouble you for a little slice of cake?_" Pinkie said while handling the bag of flour.

"Anything for you Madame La Flour." Pinkie quickly shoved a piece of cake to the bag of flour.

"_I'm just glad none of dem ponies showed up._" Rocky then said on his own, giving way to the final strings of Pinkie's sanity.

"Oh they're not so bad." Pinkie said in their defense, but she was soon far too gone in her own mind that the objects soon sprung to life.

"_Not so bad? Puh-lease, dey're a bunch of lusahs._" The hostile Rocky began saying, startling Pinkie a little.

"Oh come on now, losers might be a little strong don't you think?" Said the slowly dwindling pony.

"_After the way they treated you? I say losers isn't strong enough!_" Sir Lincalot said with contempt in his imagined voice.

"Well it was pretty rude." Pinkie said, slowly agreeing to the imaginary objects.

"_Pretty rude? It was downright despicable!_" Yelled the French bag of flour.

"IT WAS WASN'T IT!?" Shouted Pinkie as the influence of the objects started to grow stronger.

"_If I were you, I wouldn't speak to them ever again._" Said the dull bucket of turnips.

"You know, I'm NOT going to speak to them ever again, and I'm not going to invite them to another PARTY for as long as I live." Pinkie's anger grew with every passing moment. "They don't deserve to be invited to my parties, not after the way they've been acting!" She was soon awarded with praise from her makeshift friends, but a sudden knock at her door semi snapped her back to reality.

"Who could that be?" She said confused, then who other than Rainbow Dash came through her door. Needless to say Pinkie was not the least bit upset to see her.

"Hey there Pinkie Pie, sorry I was in such a rush earlier. Had some place to be and couldn't slow down to say hello…you know how it goes." Dash said as a pathetic excuse for her avoiding behavior, but Pinkie saw through her ruse and was not impressed.

"I know how it GOES all right!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah…" Dash took notice to the odd surroundings and felt a little unease. "So, why don't you come with me over to Sweet Apple Acres?"

Go with Rainbow Dash? Yea right she thought.

"No thanks, I'm spending some time with my real friends, isn't that right Madame La Flour? _Oui, Zat is correct Madame._"

Rainbow Dash just stood confused. "Uhh, Pinkie Pie?"

"Another slice of cake Sir Lincalot? _I'd love one._"

"Aaalrighty…whad'ya say we get on out of _creepy town_ and head on to Applejac-" "_She's not going anywhere." _"I most certainly am not; I'm having a wonderful time right here."

Rainbow's patients was wearing thin. "You should really just come with me."

_"You heard the lady, she ain't going noweres' chump!" _

Rainbow finally had enough. "Who you callin' a chump, CHUMP!?" Her confrontation made the small pile of stones to fall to the floor; she gave a small sigh of annoyance and knew this nonsense had to end.

"That's it, parties over, come on Pinkie Pie."

"No."

"Pinkie Pie, let's go."

"I said NO!" Pinkie suddenly felt Dash's head on her rump as she forcefully tried to move her. "You…have to…come with me!" "No…I…DON'T" Pinkie said as she smashed Dash's head into the floor, pulling herself free she slammed into the table with a piece of cake landing on her head. Rainbow Dash finally had enough.

"Oh you want to do this the hard way? We'll do this the hard way!" Rainbow Dash quickly got back up and tried again to push Pinkie out her door, when she wouldn't budge Rainbow then took Pinkie's tail in her mouth and tried to pull her.

Pinkie resisted and clung to the door frame, with her strength she flung herself inside, and doing so sent Dash once again crashing into the table. Growing more agitated at Pinkie's defiance Dash flung forward and wrapped her hooves around Pinkie's head and once again tried to force her out the door.

"You're coming with me Pinkie Pie, one way or another."

"Leave me alone, I SAID NO!" Pinkie had enough of Rainbow Dash's behavior; they ended up wrestling each other, but with Dash holding the upper hand. Within her mind Pinkie heard the encouraging words from the objects. _"Do it Pinkie, do it now!"_ With a sudden surge of adrenaline, Pinkie picked up the now helpless Dash and slammed her one final time on the table with enough force that it snapped it in two. Rainbow Dash gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, her vision went white as her head felt light…she was soon out cold.

Pinkie Pie snapped back from her sudden burst of rage to see an unconscious Rainbow Dash sprawled on the floor between two pieces of wood that used to be her table.

"Oh no, Rainbow!" Pinkie said as she rushed to her side, just as she was about to pick her up she was stopped by the bag of flour, within her mind the bag walked up to her and began to talk.

_"And vat do you zink you are doing Madame?"_

"I…I was just helping Rainbow…"

_"Helping her? After what she was doing?" _Came the bucket of turnips.

"But I…but…I"

_"Please do not tell me you're going to pass up this opportunity."_ The lint ball was also in control.

"O-opportunity? For what?"

_"To cut dat bitch open, nobody shoves MY friends and gets away wid it!"_

"Wa-? No, I can't hurt Rainbow Dash…she's…she's my friend."

_"Some friend she turned out to be."_ Said Mr. Turnip.

_"She's no longer any friend of ours." _Agreed Sir Lincalot.

_"She makes me sick." _Said a disgusted Madame La Flour.

_"Do it Pinkie, cut dat bitch open, make her sorry for hurting you, make them ALL sorry."_

_Make them sorry…._

_ Make them sorry…._

_ Make them ALL sorry…._

"Make them…sorry." Repeated Pinkie Pie.

She looked down at the unconscious Rainbow Dash, violent thoughts and images ran through her head. She picked her up and dragged her down the bakery's basement and laid her flat on the only table in the room. She had brought some rope from her room and tied her hooves to the legs of the table making her completely exposed. She walked back upstairs and turned off some of the lights, and at the front window she turned the sign over and it read "closed".

Moments later Rainbow Dash awoke with a grunt, when she tried to move she discovered her movement was restricted, she reached her head around to see what was binding her. Rainbow saw that tightly tied rope had chained her to a small table.

"The rope is usually for Piñatas, but they will do in this case."

Rainbow quickly turned to the source of the voice…only to find Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie Pie…what is this? Why am I tied up?"

"You're tied up so that you can't escape."

"Escape? Pinkie why am I here, what are you doi-"

"SHUT UP!"

Rainbow was a bit taken back at Pinkie's hostility; she was even more confused to see the objects she had in her living room lined up like spectators. She tried to loosen her restraints but it proved useless, the more she struggled the more the rope grinded against her wrists and ankles. Rainbow started to grow anxious and her breathing began to grow deeper and heavier, what was Pinkie planning and how come she doesn't want her to escape, unfortunately her questions were answered when Pinkie came trotting back with a huge cake knife in her mouth.

"Uhh…Pinkie Pie, why do you have that knife?"

_"She's goin' to cut you'se open like a cake dumb bitch."_

"Exactly Rocky."

Rainbow could feel her pulse and blood pressure rise, she couldn't think that Pinkie Pie was serious, but here she was in bondage and a knife in front of her. Maybe it was a joke, after all Pinkie imitated the voice of the pile of rocks, maybe it was just to scare her for ignoring her and lying to her…yeah that's it, just a scare to get back at her.

"Ok ok Pinkie Pie you got me, I'm sorry for avoiding you. I was only just trying to-"

"NO, NO MORE LIES!"

Rainbow jumped as Pinkie dug the knife into the table just inches away from her face.

"I know your game, I've got all of you figured out. You're trying to get rid of me, throw me out, remove me from the picture."

"Pinkie I-"

"NO! They all told me, my friends helped me understand what I need to do. But I wished I didn't have to, but you forced me."

"Pinkie Pie…they're not REAL, LISTEN TO-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

Rainbow suddenly screamed as she felt the cold sharp steel drive itself into her thigh, tears strolled down her face as warm blood trickled out her leg and slowly trailed onto the table.

"Pinkie…you….you…"

Pinkie Pie slowly pulled the bloodstained knife out from Rainbow's wound and gave her one last look. "I'm just getting started traitor."

Pinkie took hold of one of Dash's wings, the free one flapped wildly as Rainbow Dash began to panic. "You took away what I loved, how about I take that away from you." Calmly and coldly said Pinkie as the now serrated blade made slicing cuts through the delicate skin that shielded her wings. Rainbow howled as muscle and skin were sliced and scrapped away, she jerked and kicked but to no avail. Even though Pinkie should be enjoying her revenge, she could not believe what she was doing; it was a mix of sick satisfaction she had never felt before. Blood was oozing out the wound as it dripped onto her hooves while holding down the wing. While she was still cutting away at the limb she felt the blade scrape against something hard, it was the bone. Pinkie Pie made stabbing motions on the wing bone but it made no progress, she tried sawing but was still getting nowhere, suddenly she heard a voice.

_"Hurry up I'm rather bored, why don't you try using that ice pick over there?" _

"An ice pick? Ok…if you say so."

Pinkie walked over to a small coffee table that had various instruments on top, picking up an ice pick she trotted back to the tearstained Rainbow Dash.

"Pinkie…what are you-no, please no-AAAAAHHH!" Dash's please was cut short as the ice pick slammed into the bone, after 2 to 3 tries the point of the ice pick finally dug itself into the bone. Dash screamed uncontrollably as the bone connecting to her wing split and slowly splintered apart, Pinkie Pie jiggled the ice pick deeper until it fully impaled the bone. Dash screamed through short breaths and retched as Pinkie began jerking the ice pick around until a hard snapping came as the bone broke open, spurts of deep red blood leaked out the severed bone, but it was still attached to several strands. Pinkie grabbed the wing in her mouth and pulled as hard as she could, she pulled so hard she fell back a bit when she twisted the wing and the splintered bone strands finally gave way, with a sickening crunching sound the bone snapped apart from itself, completely severing Rainbow Dash's wing. Picking herself up she smiled and taunted Rainbow as she spat the wing out of her mouth.

"Let's see you impress the Wonderbolts now!" but Rainbow dash barely heard Pinkie as she felt too nauseated to concentrate on anything else. She suddenly felt a rise within her stomach as vomit forced its way out her mouth, sobbing as her stomach contents along with the acids and juices spewed all over herself. Pinkie Pie looked at the pathetic state Rainbow Dash was in and felt a sickness deep in her stomach, she sat on the floor for a bit listening to Rainbow's whimpers and looking at the severed blue wing. Pinkie Pie then glanced at the objects, wondering if she was threw punishing Rainbow Dash or not.

_"Well don't stop now Madame, she's still alive."_

"But La Flour, I already tore off her wing. What more do you want me to do?"

_"Remove her heart; I want to see if someone so despicable even has one."_

"Her heart? But I-"

_"Do it Madame!"_

Pinkie sighed and grabbed the custom serrated cake knife and slowly made her way to the suffering Rainbow. "Rainbow Dash I just wanted you to know, I never wanted to do this. But my friends are right, you may not know how much you hurt me but it doesn't matter anymore, it will all be over soon."

Rainbow Dash broke into a soft sob. "Pinkie…please, just stop please, I'm sorry I'm sorry, please don't do this. I'm just- I'm sorry Pinkie." she choked out as tears strolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry to Dashie."

Pinkie the drove the knife inside her, right above the pubic area. Pinkie remembered when she had to take biology classes in school, it always disgusted her but there was a slight jovial essence she felt, it was almost intoxicating and encouraged her go further, deeper and faster. Blood spewed out Dash's mouth as she soon lost the will to scream, the knife sawed its way closer and closer to her chest as she felt the searing pain and warm blood oozing out. Suddenly Pinkie felt an obstruction as the knife went to her chest…it was her ribcage.

Pinkie already saw Rainbow's small intestinal track poke itself out the gaping laceration from her lower body, she decided to wait on the heart as she had the sudden urge to touch the tightly coiled organ. Hooves diving right into her abdominal cavity, Pinkie Pie spread the makeshift autopsy laceration open, exposing the meat and fat attached to her muscles. Dash felt stomach bile gush out her mouth along with blood and her body felt cold as she felt the pair of hooves violate her digestive track. Pinkie had a slight smile as she pulled out the wad of guts; she separated the slimy organ from itself as she tore the thin membranes that held it together. Dash, already in shock, blacked out and was oblivious to the organ shuffling within her, Pinkie suddenly threw into a fit of giggles as her forelegs were deep red with blood and digging deeper she ripped out Rainbow's coecum. She squeezed the liquid filled organ as chyme and blood spewed out almost like a balloon loses air, she giggled at this. Pinkie then ripped out the small intestines from the large colon. Blood and other bodily fluids began to pool inside the cavity, Pinkie then started to splash in the blood much like a filly in the bathtub.

When Pinkie knew she was losing her focus she immediately began shuffling further up the abdominal cavity, ripping out the large colon and other various organs such as the liver by hoof, any still attached organs hung loose outside the body and some were plopped on the floor. Pulling and moving vital organs out the way she came to the diaphragm, the blockade to the heart and lungs.

"You said you wanted to do this the hard way Dashie? Well then let's do this the hard way!" Pinkie said to the now long gone Rainbow Dash, who only starred at the ceiling through hollow eyes.

Pinkie then forced her hooves through the thin membrane, giving her access to Rainbow's heart. Pinkie started to force the ribcage apart, but it was a lot harder than she thought, Pinkie then used to knife to scrape away some of the fat and muscle in hopes to weaken the structure. When she forced in open again she was no closer and out of frustration she began slamming her hooves down on the obstruction, until one of the ribs cracked…then she had an idea.

Pinkie went back to her tool table and picked up a small hammer in her mouth, she then started to smash the hammer down as hard as she could. Grotesque sounds of steel slamming against bone filled the quiet room, she continued until ribs began to crack and split, finally with one blow the chest plate cracked down the middle. Pinkie then placed her hooves under the ribcage and with help from the crack was finally able to split it open with a loud audibly wet cracking sound, and there within the chest crevice stood the prize…Rainbow Dash's heart. It wasn't quite dead yet as a beat or two still occurred as the organ refused to give up, Pinkie took the knife and sliced open the pericardium housing the organ, as she held the heart it still felt warm and slimy as it would still beat within her hooves…she had to have it.

She twisted and turned it to rip it out its aorta and pulmonary vein; blood ejected everywhere as veins and arteries detached itself from the heart. Not having the strength to rip it out its largest artery, Pinkie took her trusty cake knife and gave a few hard slices and with a spurt of blood the heart was finally detached. Beating erratically and pumping deep red blood all over Pinkie she held the heart, it was over…Pinkie had Dash's heart…Rainbow Dash was dead. Pinkie gently set the heart down and gave a tearful sigh as she slouched onto the floor.

_"Hey what's da madda Pinkie?"_

"Well…I guess I never got to admit it."

_"Admit what Pinkie?"_

Pinkie Pie then turned to the eviscerated Rainbow Dash; she inched closer to the lifeless ex-best friend and then pressed her lips to the bloodstained pair of Dash.

"Admitted my feelings for Dashie, I wanted to throw the after party to tell her how much she meant to me, but now…" Tears started to swell in her eyes.

_"Oh my, I do hate to see you so upset Pinkie Pie. If it makes you feel any better you may show your'affection' to her, we won't mind."_ Said Sir Lincalot as the others agreed.

Pinkie felt strange to have her friends watch but she was waiting for a moment like this, and she'll have it…even if Rainbow was dead.

"I know you betrayed me, but damn it I still love you Dashie." Pinkie said as she kissed the corpse again, this time with passion as the old flame within her fired again, and knowing that Rainbow couldn't object only made her more willing.

Pinkie then leaped on top of the table as she passionately kissed Dash's corpse, even slipping in her tongue when she could, but with the lack of life Pinkie had to work for two people and tried her best to maneuver Dash's tongue with hers. Laying on top of Dash, Pinkie felt the pooled blood soak on her belly and underside as she cuddled with the corpse, and for some macabre reason the warmth of the inside of Dash's body only stimulated her more, she closed her eyes and imagined orally pleasuring Rainbow Dash. A stray hoof slowly lowered to her burning regions as her imagination went wild, slow pleasurable breaths of pleasure escaped as she stimulated her aching pony pussy. Soon she thought it wasn't enough to imagine the act, she had to do it.

Positioning herself behind Dash she widened the dead pony's hind legs to expose the treasure she had waited patiently for, licking her lips she began to give experimental licks to the postmortem pussy. As strands of blood leaked out from the wound and into the pussy folds Pinkie licked it up as her own sweet nectar started to flow…but she wanted more.

She reached for the dangling intestines and began to rub herself with the slimy, slippery organ. Pinkies moans soon grew louder as she pleasured herself and the dead Rainbow Dash was well, her pussy juice began to mix with the blood and other excrement from the organ as she continued to work on Dash's pussy.

"Oh Dash; I've waited so long…ohhhh, Dashie." Pinkie continued to stimulate Rainbow's dead pussy as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Ohhh Dashie…I-I."

It was closer, she could feel it.

"I-I'M CUMMING!"

Pinkie breathed deeply as her orgasm took place, her juices squirted on the intestines she held while the rest dripped to the floor, her orgasm caused her to shake a bit and made some of the pooled blood from inside the abdominal cavity to spill onto Rainbow's pussy, Pinkie licked it up pretending it was Rainbow's orgasm juices. Pinkie stared lovingly into the blank hollow eyes of Rainbow Dash.

"Don't worry Dashie, I know we could still make this work."

It had been half an hour, maybe even more. Twilight paced around the barn as they continued waiting for the returning Rainbow Dash, growing worried and impatient she stopped and got face to face with Applejack.

"It shouldn't take her this long to get Pinkie Pie, I think something's wrong."

"Well don't you fret none Twilight, she probably just sent her on another wild goose chase 'er somthin', how's about I take a gander and see if I can find 'em.

"Alright Applejack but just be careful, I have a weird feeling about this.

Applejack just smiled and headed out the barn and started walking towards town, Twilight watched with a look of worry.


	2. Applejack

Pinkie Pie looked at the disemboweled corpse of Rainbow Dash, no matter how many times she looked at it she still couldn't convince herself that she did this. It was denial, and yet she slowly began to accept the truth.

"Rainbow Dash is dead…I killed her." She blankly said.

_"Dat bitch was askin' fer it anyhow."_

_ "We won't be so forgiving with the other ponies."_

_ "Oui Madame, zey is worthless."_

"Ok friends…I understand now."

Pinkie Pie kept the remains of Rainbow Dash; she had cleaned her out and placed her in the closet, Pinkie then doused her in formaldehyde and heavily sprayed air freshener to hide the eventual smell. Pinkie knew that the others would miss her, but she also knew just how to deal with that.

Applejack strolled through the Ponyville market square; as soon as she arrived at Sugarcube Corner she noticed the close sign on the window but saw that light was still illuminating from Pinkie's room, giving her the impression that Pinkie Pie was still inside.

Applejack knocked at the front door and waited…nothing. She tried again and still nothing, this time she knocked a bit harder and this time the door cracked open. Applejack then decided to make her way inside. It was silent…a little too silent for her liking.

"Hello? Y'all in here?"

Nothing.

"Pinkie Pie? Rainbow Dash?"

Still nothing.

As she continued into the room she saw a broken table, and sitting in chairs were a bunch of objects wearing party hats. There was a bucket full of turnips, a bag of flour, a bunch of stones and a large ball of lint. She was beginning to feel a chill down her spine; she started to backtrack her steps when she heard a loud boisterous voice.

_"Welcome to the pahty you'se dumb pony!"_

Applejack immediately turned to the source of the noise to only find none other than Pinkie Pie, only she didn't quite look like herself. Her hair wasn't vibrant and lively, it seemed more plain than usual, and her eyes…those friendly baby blue eyes looked fiercer, colder…more intimidating.

"For ponies' sake Pinkie, y'all nearly scared the livin' daylights out o'me. What's goin' on around here anyhow?"

"Oh nothing Applejack, just throwing that after party for Gummy…sorry that I didn't save you any cake and ice cream."

Pinkie Pie walked over into her cabinets and came back with a large iron skillet in her mouth, the cast iron cooking instrument made Applejack's nervous system on edge. A look of concern came on her face as Pinkie Pie came closer, she started taking steps back and made an attempt to reach the door, but Pinkie Pie dropped the pan and got to it before her.

"What's the hurry Applejack? Got apples to pick or something?"

"Uh…I uhh, just finish, yea I just finished hehe." Applejack put on another fake smile.

"Finished? I suppose Rainbow Dash was finished house sitting too right?"

Applejack's smile suddenly faded. "Where is Rainbow Dash!?"

"Why, I thought you were too busy today."

"Pinkie Pie, I ain't playin', where's Rainbow Dash!?"

"Ok then Applejack, since you obviously took time off of your busy schedule for Rainbow Dash…I guess I'll tell you. Follow me."

Pinkie Pie led Applejack down a hallway and opened a door in the middle; there they descended down a staircase to the small basement of her house.

"Rainbow Dash came down here, if you look hard enough you may find here."

Applejack took a few glances around the small stonewalled room, the stagnant air around her made the hair down her spine stand on edge and it felt as if something sinister recently happened. Looking around she found a lone cake knife on a table, she noticed that the blade was dulled and chipped, she also noticed a red stain on the blade but what she really noticed was the streaks and globs of red beneath the table.

"What in tarna-" ***WHAP***

A hard blow to the back of her skull knocked her out in a flash, and standing above was Pinkie Pie with the pan in her mouth.

"I'm sorry that she interrupted the party friends."

_"That's quite alright dear; you seemed to take care of it."_

_"Wait-listen!"_

There was a faint sound of gasping coming from Applejack as her body's natural functions were on auto-pilot.

_"Uh I think she's still alive."_

"Oh…what do I do Mr. Turnip?"

_"Was she da strong one?"_

"Yes Rocky."

_"Well den let's beat dat pony silly, I wanna see how strong she really is!"_

"You mean beat her to death? But that'll take forever."

_"But think about how satisfying it will be…I say go for it."_ said Sir Lincalot contributing to the depraved idea.

"Oh alright then…lemme see where that bat went to…"

"Uhh…argh, gosh darned, what the hey just happened….Pinkie?" Applejack awoke uncomfortably as her head still throbbed and had a raging headache. As her vision started to adjust she made out a pony figure on the other side of the room, when she tried to walk over she suddenly stumbled upon herself. Yanking her hind legs she felt a restraint and shackle around them, they didn't sound like metal, but felt more like rope, a thick tight rope.

"Pinkie…sugah cube…why am I tied up?"

Pinkie Pie trotted over to Applejack with a thin blunt stick in her mouth, she put it down and looked at Applejack…then gave a smirk.

"Well you see, we didn't have any 'special' entertainment for the party, and you know how hard it is to keep your guests happy." Pinkie put her hooves on Applejack's face and pointed it toward her object friends sitting like spectators.

"So as special entertainment for my guests…I'm going to slowly and painfully beat you to death with this stick here."

Applejack felt her heart skip a beat, she didn't want to believe it but here she was tied up in a basement with the instrument of death in front of her.

"Pinkie Pie…why in Equestria would you think or do such a thing?" she said fighting back tears of fear.

"How is that any crueler than what you did to me?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You just _played _friend until you didn't need me anymore, well Applejack…I don't need you either."

Pinkie Pie picked up the stick in her mouth, and gave a devastating blow to Applejack's left hind kneecap, sending her down screaming in pain.

"Does that hurt Applejack, 'cause this is only the beginning."

While Applejack struggled to get up, more and more blows knocked her back down, still the pony refused to stay down. Pinkie Pie saw the stubbornness of the earth pony and decided to try something else, once Applejack stood on shaky legs again she gave a quick swat across the side of Applejack's face, sending her down again in a whimper of pain. Pinkie quickly took a stool chair and propped Applejacks right hind leg on the side, and using the chair as leverage she swung the bat down hard on the kneecap, forcing the joint to bend and eventually break with a popping sound. Pinkie Pie heard the agonizing scream from Applejack as her leg was smashed.

Pinkie Pie then stepped hard on the joint, hearing another painful cry from the earth pony, but as she walked to retrieve her bat she was amazed and slightly annoyed to see the orange pony standing once again. The busted leg was twitching as she put more weight of her other legs, the contusions were beginning to show as the skin beneath her coat changed to a deep purple with blotches of red, Applejack gave a rough cough as she began to speak.

"_*cough* _Pinkie Pie…I-I don't know what nonsense is running…ugh…through your head…" she weakly stepped closer, "But I'm gunna-"

"Don't you know when to stay down?" Interrupted Pinkie Pie as she gave a swing to Applejack's side, knocking the breath out of her.

"Maybe YOU enjoy hurting people, but I don't. Just stay down and save yourself the trouble of an even more painful death."

Wheezing and coughing, Applejack still held her ground, trying to make sense of her situation. "Pinkie Pie…Sugah cube, why are you doing this…what did I ever do to you?"

_"I think that pony talks too much"_

"You're right Mr. Turnip, she does talk too much."

Pinkie Pie gave another blow to Applejack's ribs, this time Applejack felt a sharp pain shoot through her, two of her ribs cracked. Little spats of blood came out has Applejack coughed through bruised lungs, using her front legs she tried again to stand but the stick came crashing down on her broken ribs. Eventually the pain became too much for Applejack, tears strolled down her face as every sob only made the pain worse, she didn't bother to get up but now only hoped that the pain would soon go away. Pinkie Pie gave a swing to Applejack's broken hind leg which let out a loud cry of anguish and set Applejack over the edge with pain…she blacked out.

Through her hazed consciousness, Applejack felt something wrap around her leg, the rough feel made her believe it was more rope. Sharp jolts of pain woke her slightly as the rope tightened around her leg…it was the broken leg, but that pain only gave way to more intolerable pain as she felt herself being lifted from the ground. Applejack screamed more loudly than she ever did her entire life as the broken leg held the burden of her suspended body.

"AAAHHHH…STOP IT STOP IT!"

Her screams fell on deaf ears as Pinkie Pie readied her blunt weapon.

"I always wondered of apples would come out if you were a Piñata, let's find out."

Pinkie Pie let loose on Applejack once again, slamming the stick against her back and sides, torrents of pain shot out wave after wave as her body grew tender from the bruised flesh. The ugly purple and black bruises began to show more and more across Applejack's body to the point where her orange coat was almost completely gone, Pinkie Pie gave a powerful swing across Applejack's back causing her to swing and spin, much to Pinkie's delight and amusement. Pinkie then began pushing her to deliberately cause Applejack to crash onto the various walls and surrounding items. She gave harder shoves as Applejack's hind leg began to twist as the fractured bone began to break apart from the stress of her weight.

Seizing the opportunity, Pinkie Pie took up the stick and began whacking the tied leg as Applejack swung in agony. Every direct hit on the leg caused the bone to break apart slowly but surely, with Applejack coming down her way from the last hit Pinkie gave one hard hit, the thundering force caused the shattered metatarsal to now protrude out the flesh. Applejack screamed as her body twisted down as the bone gave and now hung from loose bone and flesh, blood globed out the wound and ran down her body and dripped to the floor. Now with a smile on her face, Pinkie Pie began swinging more at the mutilated leg, blood sprayed and flew everywhere as the stick continued to hit the leg, with the bone now completely severed, Applejack now only had the slowly tearing meat holding her from the ground. As Applejack swung towards Pinkie's position she slammed down at the exposed metatarsal, causing the wound to rip even deeper and farther, until the ligaments couldn't take no more, Applejack's hind leg ripped itself from the joint and she plummeted to the ground with a thud, sending a spray of blood as she hit the floor.

"Wow, I didn't expect that, guess I don't know my own strength." Pinkie said as the shivering Applejack lay in a growing puddle of blood from her missing leg.

"_Whoa Pinkie, remind me never to tread your bad side._"

Applejack felt a nauseating sensation rise as she began to gag, she coughed and retched as a gooey yellowish and beige vomit spewed out her mouth, she began to sob pathetically as her bruised body was now covered in vomit. Applejack turned and groaned as she was soon starring at the missing leg still tied to the rope.

"Well Applejack, guess you won't be apple bucking for a while…or ever again." Pinkie Pie walked over and gave a hard whack across her face, Applejack felt a cracking sound as her head spun from the impact and as she tried to scream her mouth gave several popping crackles and sent jolts of pain as she tried to move her jaw, then she realized that it was broken and only pain filled muffled whimpers escaped the broken jaw.

"What's the matter Applejack?" Pinkie inched closer. "What? I can't understand you!" Pinkie then pressed her hoof on Applejack's broken jaw, sending out squeals of torment, Pinkie starred into the now red eyes of Applejack. "SPEAK UP APPLEJACK!" she began pressing down harder. "I'M TALKING TO YOU MISS, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU, SPEAK UP!" still only muffled squeals came from the tormented pony. "Fine, I guess we aren't on speaking terms then."

Pinkie Pie then picked up the stick once again and walked over to the bruised and battered pony, Pinkie Pie looked down at her, the pony was barely recognizable. In fact Pinkie was surprised that she wasn't dead yet, her body was a giant blue and purple bloodstained mess, Pinkie saw the shallow breathing and looked at the growing pool of blood from the severed leg, Applejack was fading fast, but she wasn't quite done with her yet.

"_That performance was simply marvelous."_

"Why thank you Sir Lincalot."

"_Now finish her off Madame."_

"Don't worry LaFlour…I intend to."

Pinkie Pie took one last look at the now comatose Applejack who lies sprawled on the ground.

"I just wanted you to know Applejack…you were always a terrible liar."

Pinkie Pie raised her stick and bashed the side of Applejack's head, she hit it again and again and again, all her thoughts and rage suddenly came loose and she almost began to lose control, every hit to the head was harder and stronger than the last. Loud crunching sounds started as Applejack's skull actually began to split beneath the skin, blood completely covering the top half of the bat as she swung even harder, dark red blood poured out every orifice of Applejack's head, even more so when the force of the blows began to push her eyes out the sockets. Even when the head was beginning to cave in, Pinkie continued to smash as hard as she could, She could feel a crevasse within Applejack's head and saw both eyes eject from the sockets and the jaw began to dislocate and start to break apart from the skull, blood pooled and splattered from the cracked head, but only after a few final blows the skull along with the skin completely broke open, sending a mush of pulverized brain matter seeping through the skull, Pinkie whacked the opening and sent splattered brain matter all over the stick.

Pinkie Pie sat down and gave deep breaths as the vicious beating tired her out, she got up and looked at the brainless Applejack and looked back at her friends.

"I'm going to start a fire in the furnace, and then I'm going to get some supplies. Watch her for me."

Pinkie Pie walked off, leaving the bunched up objects alone with the mangled pony.


	3. Rarity

Pinkie was at the local hardware store; she took some Bits from the bakery's cash register and got some more rope and a saw.

"Ok ma'am that will come to…53 Bits."

Pinkie Pie paid the man and stuffed her satchel with the supplies.

"Oh by the way, do you know why they call this a hacksaw? I never really understood why." Pinkie Pie then walked back to the bakery as quickly as possible.

The fire cackled at a low burn, Applejack was too big to fit so she had to quarter her to stuff her in the giant fire oven in the basement. Pinkie Pie watched as the flames consumed and devoured Applejack's body…it was almost fascinating to watch.

It was then that she remembered that she wanted to get a new hammer, quickly heading back to the hardware store she quickly bought a hammer and trotted back. Unknown to her was that Rarity saw her and followed her back to the bakery. Pinkie Pie was about to close the door when she spotted Rarity, she gave a small grin and decided to intentionally let her in.

Rarity made her way into the dark bakery looking for her astringed pink friend.

"Well hello Rarity, your hair looks lovely."

Rarity spun around to find a very dull looking Pinkie Pie, she took a good look at the pale looking pony to find she looked disturbingly different, not only was her hair no longer lively and exuberant but flat and lifeless, her baby blue eyes now harbored an ice cold stare but more suspicious was the several dark colored blotches around her dull pink coat.

"Oh Pinkie darling, you look…different, what happened to you?"

Pinkie Pie gave a small chuckle, "Oh nothing…just thought I'd make myself more…hehehe…presentable."

Pinkie Pie was inching closer which caused the white pony to retreat back a few steps, she had a gut feeling that a foreboding danger saturated the air. Rarity was nervous, she didn't know why but she knew something wasn't right, she suddenly jumped as Pinkie Pie got right up to her face just inches away.

"What's wrong Rarity? Is your mane still dirty? It looks just fine too me."

Rarity began back stepping again, but the pale pink pony followed keeping that uncomfortable distance.

"Something's wrong isn't it Rarity?"

Rarity's breathing slowly quickened as the pink pony soon cornered her.

"Is it me? It's always been me hasn't it?"

"I-I don't know what you mean-"

"It was always me!" Pinkie slammed her hoof on the wall behind Rarity. "It always has been."

Pinkie Pie then with the hoof on the wall jabbed with the other into Rarity's side, knocking her to the ground with a whelp of surprise and pain.

"_*cough* _P-Pinkie Pie…what are you-**CRACK**" Rarity didn't have time to finish as Pinkie's hoof came crashing down on her head, knocking her out.

Pinkie Pie started to drag her by the tail across the room, then she tossed her down the stairs to the basement, Rarity felt her body roll down and as such snapped her back to a cloudy vision of a dark room. A strong smell of smoke and the crackling of fire awakened her senses a bit more and turned her attention to a huge oven furnace.

"This is where all the baking takes place if we have big orders to fill, this is a big spare oven, do you like it?"

Rarity groaned as she tried to stand on shaky legs, the blow from Pinkie Pie gave her a slight concussion.

"Applejack liked it, when I showed it to her I guess you can say she…hehe, went to pieces!" Pinkie Pie then busted into laughter at her own joke, Rarity then stumbled closer and when she was in the middle of the room she felt something drip on her head, it dripped again and again. Placing her hoof on her head, she saw a smear of red on them and quickly looking up she screamed at the sight of an orange severed leg hanging from the ceiling tied to some rope.

"_Oh my Madame, you forgot ze leg of zat pony."_

"Oops, I guess you're right."

Rarity tried to run back up the stairs but failed to notice a bucket full of turnips at the base of the steps, she slammed into it and lost her balance and in doing so slammed her head and shoulder onto the wooden stairs. Already having a head injury Rarity again fell unconscious and her body slid down and onto the floor.

"Woah, she almost got away…guess I owe you one Mr. Turnip."

"_Ok fine, but just help me up for now, I think she bent my bucket._"

Her head pulsed and pulsed relentlessly almost like the worst possible hangover, it was the pain that woke her up, but it was what she saw next that shocked her. She was staring at herself, it was a mirror, and standing right next to her was Pinkie Pie. When she moved to look at her she noticed her limited movement, looking down she was under restraints. She began to struggle with them but she felt a hoof on her face, it was Pinkie Pie's.

"You know Rarity; they say beauty is in the eye of the beholder…I wonder if I can do that in a literal sense."

Rarity gave a look of confusion, but it fell short as she felt a hoof slam her head against the mirror. Her horn penetrated the glass object and after two more hit's the mirror shattered, leaving tiny cuts and holes on her forehead and cheek. She howled in pain as she felt fresh blood trickle down her face, Pinkie slammed her face on the tiny shards and roughly began rubbing her face against the broken glass, smearing blood across the table in the process. Rarity's muffled screams caused Pinkie to lift her head up, her white coat now covered in red and fresh flowing blood streams leaked out the many cuts caused by the glass.

Pinkie Pie looked into the frightened eyes of Rarity with cold indifference, picking up a rather large thin shard of glass she brushed it underneath Rarity's left eyelid, making her squeal and close her eyes shut tightly.

"Remember when I said 'eye' of the beholder?" said the insane pink pony.

Rarity felt the hoof on her face give soothing touches and even felt the glass shard move off her face, opening her eyes was a grave mistake for when she looked at Pinkie's face she then felt a force enter her head and part of her vision went red, she screamed and shrilled loudly and shook her head around as the glass shard impaled her left eye. Blood and other eye extremities leaked out as her screaming turned to wailing sobs of pain, Pinkie held the shard in place while she jerked and cried until her throat was too tired to scream anymore.

With the shard still in place, Pinkie lifted up Rarity's head and gazed into the one good eye of Rarity. Pinkie then started to twist the shard clockwise, Rarity screamed and twisted her head in the same direction in desperate hopes of preventing any more damage, just as Pinkie gave a trust upward they both heard a snap, the shard broke leaving a piece stuck inside Rarity's eye.

"Well rats, I guess this piece wasn't strong enough and all you're moving around probably didn't help either. Oh well…plenty more where that came from, just sit tight while I grab another."

Pinkie Pie left Rarity as she searched for another adequate glass shard, even though she was in unbearable pain she calmed her breathing as Pinkie left, she looked at her restraints and began to focus on them. A glow from her horn sent an enchantment to the ropes and they slowly and quietly began to uncoil and unravel themselves from her. As the last of the restraints was off, she stumbled across the room and carefully climbed the stairs, her damage depth perception made mobility more difficult and the noises of the stumbling finally caught the attention of someone.

"_QUICK MADAME, SHE IZ EZCAPING!_"

"Wha-!?"

Pinkie Pie turned to see a trail of blood leading up the stairs, quickly she ran up and saw the injured Rarity making a run for the door, charging at her Pinkie knocked her to the door, but Rarity already turned the knob and the impact flew the door open and sent them both crashing outside where Rarity began to scream.

_"_HELP SOMEPONY HELP ME PLEAmmmrrrppmmm….."

Rarity felt Pinkie's hoof cover her mouth and she was soon roughly dragged back into the house, Pinkie slammed Rarity on the floor inside the house and gave a look of deep content, her eyes narrowed and a scowl crept across her face.

_"_I'm disappointed in you Rarity, once again you try to avoid my party." she lowered herself in front of Rarity.

"I think somepony finally needs to teach you a lesson."

She grabbed Rarity by the head and dragged her to the basement door; she opened it and tossed her down, a small splatter of blood from her eye smeared on the floor as she hit the bottom. Loosing strength by the minute, Rarity barely had the will to pick herself up but Pinkie was more than willing to oblige her. Pinkie lifted her onto the bloodstained table that Rainbow Dash was previously on and grabbed the same hammer she also used on Rainbow Dash. Pinkie placed a hoof on Rarity's face to keep it steady, and delivered a punishing blow to Rarity's horn.

Rarity could only squeal and sob as she felt her horn being bludgeoned, the hard calcified extremity was soon chipping away and with a final swing a large chunk broke off and in doing so released a wave of enchanted energy as Rarity's magic focal point was destroyed.

"Huh, so I guess that's what happens when a unicorn's horn is destroyed, interesting."

Rarity felt her vitality drain as if loosing blood, her deep breaths slowly dissipated into shorter breaths as the magical essence of her natural biology faded completely.

"Now, before I was interrupted I was in the middle of something wasn't 'eye'."

With that statement, Pinkie Pie took the glass shard she found before Rarity's escape, she again rubbed and poked beneath her damaged eye.

"This time I'll try scooping instead of stabbing."

"PINKIE STOP, FOR PONIES SAKE PLEASE STOP PLE-AAAAHHHHHHH"

Pinkie stabbed under the eye in spite of Rarity's protest, fresh blood poured out with the semi-dried caked blood, scrapping the eye in a scooping manner she felt the point of the shard scratch against the top of her eye socket. Pinkie then began pulling out the eye slowly and carefully, which was hard since Pinkie had to restrain Rarity herself and her erratic movement was making it difficult. Then after a small jerk the eye came out impaled on the shard, the broken piece still lodged in the center, the eye was still attached to its optic nerve cord and one tendon was still attached to the inside of the socket.

Through the screaming and sobs Pinkie began to cut the remaining rectus tendon still attached in the socket, as the strand of muscle was cut she pulled out the eye a bit more creating more screams and sobs from the tortured pony, the optic nerve cord pulled out as far as it could and the more Pinkie jerked at it the more squeaks of pain escaped Rarity's mouth, after one clean swipe she severed the cord and detached the left eye at last. A jet stream of blood and pus mixed at the chord drained itself from the opening; Pinkie threw Rarity on the ground as she writhed and jerked in pain and screamed through sobs of pain as the drained fluid spread across the floor. As Rarity vomited and shot discharge out her gutted eye she only heard the laughter of Pinkie Pie.

"Hahaha, hey Rarity, if I look into it could you still see me? Can you see yourself? Here look at it, it's kinda funny."

Pinkie got down to Rarity's level and with a arm wrapped around her shoulder she put the mutilated eyeball in front of her, Rarity retched at the sight of the eye jelly leaking out of the torn sclera. It also didn't help that Pinkie was pushing her head towards it.

"Bet you've never seen one this close right?"

"…why….why are you doing this *sob*."

"….because I hate you Rarity…..but you hate me also, so I forgive you. You see, revenge acts like a monster inside of you, as it eats away at you for years you slowly fade away until you have nothing but that monster. The funny thing is that the monster is always hungry, and it always wants to feed. You have to continue to feed it, and everything around you is eventually eaten by that monster…friends, family, everything."

Rarity looked on as the demented pink pony soon lost herself in her own explanation.

"The monster…he demands everything, but I won't have to worry about that monster, and do you know why?"

Rarity only stared blankly and weakly, then the menacing look of the pink pony showed itself as she smiled and gave a piercing stare.

"Because I'm going to kill you Rarity, along with everyone else…I won't need revenge if you're dead." she grabbed hold of Rarity and flung her on the bloodstained table.

"I won't have a monster to feed if you're ALL dead!"

Rarity was now too weak to fight back; all she did was wait for Pinkie to finish her.

"And you know what I think?" Pinkie asked as she scooped a hoof full of tiny and medium sized broken glass.

"I think I've heard enough whining from you!"

Holding her down she then stuffed the broken glass into her mouth, muffled protest could be heard as scoop after scoop of glass was shoved inside her mouth. The more Rarity screamed or shook her head the more the glass cut the soft tissue inside her mouth, after another failed scream she felt her tongue split from one of the bigger glass shards. Pinkie saw and felt the blood spurt all over her hoof as she kept Rarity's mouth shut, and clenching it tight she began shaking and hitting the side of her cheeks, more muffled screams and blood oozed out her mouth and after one hard smack a shard tore itself out from her left cheek.

Pinkie played with it and jerked it around, and in a sawing motion made the laceration longer and deeper. Slamming her head in the table Pinkie walked to the far side of the room, there she grabbed a small brittle broom, she cracked the handle off of the bristle side and quickly walked over. Pinkie then used her hoof to force Rarity's mouth open and giving a psychotic grin she shoved the splintered side into her mouth. She churned Rarity just like her days in the rock farm, shoving the glass down her throat she laughed as blood and vomit gushed and sprayed all over Rarity's face. After many convulsions Rarity's body began to move less, she made gurgling noises as her body's natural functions only made the damage worse.

Pinkie tossed the broken broom handle aside and roughly got on top of Rarity, the smile now turned to a look of hatred as she then punched Rarity's neck. She punched and punched again as hard as she could, gurgles and other unpleasant noises managed to escape Rarity's mouth but as the muscles in her neck contracted it only helped slice up her esophagus, Pinkie looked and saw a tiny laceration as a shard began to poke itself out her neck. In excitement she started punching again and pressed down on the neck, as more shards poked out and extended out more she began twisting and jerking Rarity's head. Rarity already in shock and from blood loss was unconscious and unaware of the torture. Pinkie continued to twist her head and neck back and forth at a fast past, the glass shredding the meat more and more, as they poked out Pinkie grabbed them and in a sawing form ripped them out from the neck.

A mix of blood and stomach fluid caught within the throat spilled out the opening in the neck and a body convulsion followed by stillness told her that Rarity probably died, but she wasn't quite done with her yet. Using the biggest shard she pulled out her neck she cut and sawed the opening even bigger, once she was satisfied with it she plunged both hooves inside the hole in Rarity's neck. Forcing one hoof down and the other one up she began to rip the neck open, spraying what little blood was left in her, the hard part was manually ripping the tough meat and tendons in the neck, after a few moments of trying to pry the neck open any father she stopped. Grabbing one of the shards she started to cut and slice the neck meat by hoof, slicing the main artery and vein the rest was simple, she cut all the meat surrounding the spinal cord and now with the head having no real support limped over lifeless. Looking at the spinal cord Pinkie twisted the head around a full 180 degrees until she heard a snapping as the vertebrae gave way, she saw that even though the bone had cracked it was still held together by the cartilage, she began to slice through the cartilage and continued to twist the head, finally she began to pull at it and with one mighty jerk the head broke from the spine and sent the head flying as Pinkie fell to the floor.

Pinkie looked at the head on the floor, then looked at the headless body, at first she began to chuckle but it slowly faded.

"_What seems to be the matter Pinkie Pie?_"

"*sigh* I don't know…I feel like I should want this, but for some reason…"

Pinkie Pie walked over and picked up Rarity's head.

"Rarity always was so pretty, and she made that wonderful gala dress for me."

"_Nonsense Madame, absolute nonsense!_"

"_It was only a matter of time."_

"I…I guess you're right."


	4. Twilight Sparkle

Twilight Sparkle looked outside, it was already late in the afternoon and nopony was back yet. She knew that something was defiantly wrong and she began to head out and find out for herself.

"Fluttershy, go on ahead and go home. Maybe tomorrow we'll try again after we sort out this mess."

"Ok Twilight."

Fluttershy and Twilight went their separate ways while both were unaware of the fate that lied ahead of them.

Pinkie Pie looked at the severed head lying next to Rarity's body, she decided to clean it up a bit and placed in in the cupboard next to Rainbow Dash's heart. Next to them was Applejack's charred skull she recovered from the furnace. She wanted little bits and pieces of her friends; even if they betrayed her they were still her friends.

Feeling tired and hungry she went back up to the kitchen looking for something she could eat.

"Hmm, I guess cupcakes sounds good….you know I always wondered if Rainbow Dash even liked my cupcakes, she always seemed to be avoiding them for some-", "PINKIE!"

Pinkie Pie quickly turned around and saw Twilight Sparkle with a rather noticeable scowl on her face.

"I thought I'd find you here, so why haven't Rainbow, Applejack or Rarity found you?"

"Oh, you mean they were looking for me?" Pinkie said with dull indifference in her voice.

"Pinkie Pie, what's wrong? You're looking kind of dark around the eyes, and your hair looks different. "

Pinkie Pie moved in closer to Twilight. "Oh Twilight, I didn't know you cared about my looks so much, in fact since you do…I'll let you in on a little secret."

Pinkie waved her hoof and motioned Twilight to come closer. "Actually, Rainbow, Applejack and Rarity DID find me."

"Wa-well what are you still doing here?"

"Why? Was I supposed to go somewhere?"

"Well did they tell you anything?"

"Well, how's about you ask them yourself."

"What, you mean they're still here?

"Well….sort of."

Pinkie Pie led Twilight to the basement door and down the stairs, when Twilight got to the bottom she quickly covered her nose.

"Oh my, what is that awful smell?!"

"I'm sorry Twilight; I didn't have time to clean up."

Twilight looked around the small room; whenever she came near the only closet door she noticed that the stench became stronger. It was a foul smell that bordered the smell of decay. As she was about to open it Pinkie quickly ran and slammed her hooves against it.

"No no you nosey pony, it's a surprise."

Twilight confused continued to look around, she noticed a bunch of scattered red dots on the floor, they began to crust and flake, she moved forward to a wooden table and noticed in stained with different shades of red, she was so focused on the table that she didn't even notice Pinkie behind her.

Pinkie had the same Piñata stick she used against Applejack, and gave a mighty blow down on Twilight's head, she fell straight down and the force snapped the stick in two.

"_Good show dear, you even managed to break your lucky stick._" Said Sir Lincalot.

"It was my favorite one too." Moped Pinkie, paying little attention to the groaning Twilight beneath her.

"_Uh Pinkie, you know she also has a horn. She might use it to escape._" Said Mr. Turnip, who was still in his bent bucket.

"Yes you're right, but let's not break it. I want to have some fun with it."

"_Hehe, youse one nasty piece-o-work Pinkie._" Said Rocky

Pinkie Pie then lifted Twilight on the wooden table and began securing her with the rope she got, she positioned her just the way she wanted and began using the hacksaw to cut through Twilight's horn. Shaving dust from the calcified extremity began to flow through the wind in the air, magical discharge sparked when the horn was finally severed. The force of the magical shockwave caused the whole bakery to rumble, Pinkie Pie knew of Twilight's magical potential and wasn't surprised at the result, but now that was no more.

"I hope she wakes up soon." Said an impatient Pinkie Pie.

Twilight began waking, when she tried to put her hoof on her sore head she found that her hooves were tied, in fact when she came to she saw that both her front hooves were stretched down behind her, her back was arched and hind legs spread open. But worse of all she was somehow feeling lethargic and weaker, when she tried to focus her energy to her horn she felt a sharp pins and needle pain in her upper forehead.

"Looking for this?" Pinkie said as she held the severed horn to Twilight.

"But…that's my…my…"

"Your horn? Yeah, I guess it is isn't it."

"Why would you…do this?"

"Well, how else am I supposed to keep you docile and under control?"

Pinkie Pie walked down behind Twilight and began running the severed horn down her back while doing so. The feeling of her own horn sent a wave of chills through her body, but it was what came next that gave her more than chills. Twilight felt the object run up and down her hind legs, it was slow and drawn out as if the purpose was to arouse her. With her face turning red she tried to fight the feeling, but her strength was slowly diminishing and was losing the will to fight it. Soon Twilight squeaked in displeasure as she felt the tip of the horn rub against her vaginal folds.

"You're still a virgin Twilight, I know because you're a good girl like that. But I knew who you wanted to lose it to."

With little strength Twilight was under the mercy of Pinkie Pie as she began to thrust the horn a bit deeper into her virgin pussy. With a beet red face all Twilight could do was just endure, giving moans and squeaks of dirty pleasure. The more Pinkie forcefully stimulated her the more she endured. Pinkie noticed how Twilight was not putting up much of a fight and began to crack a smile and laughed a bit.

"Oh my gosh, don't tell me you're actually enjoying this!"

"Ohh…Pinkie Pie, listen to me…plu…please."

Pinkie Pie ignored her and continued to thrust the horn in and out, Twilight's pussy was reacting to the stimulation and a few streams of her own juice leaked out to lubricate the horn. Pinkie was amused at this and decided to go more slowly. Even though Twilight tried to fight those feelings it gave an awkward sense of pleasure but she didn't want Pinkie Pie to know.

"Pinkie Pie…oh please stop…uh please, no mo-ohh."

Pinkie still ignored Twilight as she then leaned closer, the smell of Twilight's musk was putting her in the mood but she didn't want to do anything with Twilight. She continued wiggling the horn around, it was only then that she heard a high pitched squeal from Twilight and saw her liquids running down her cunt.

"Oh wow, did you just cum? I guess I lost myself for a second."

Twilight just stared in front of her and breathing in deep breaths, using this time she tried to unrestraint herself, Pinkie saw her fidgeting and poked the tip of the horn against Twilight's used pussy, only this time she shoved the horn all the way in. Twilight gave a shriek of surprise and pain as the horn tore her hymen, blood began to seep out her pussy as Pinkie pulled out the horn.

"There Twilight, I knew who you thinking of. Now you can imagine she just took your virginity."

"Pinkie Pie…what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me egghead, I knew you had eyes for her."

"Her? What are you talking about?"

"Rainbow Dash of course, I know you had eyes on her for a while, but let me tell you something Twilight."

Pinkie Pie walked over to the cupboard and opened it, she reached inside and took out a dark brown, stale looking heart. To Twilight's horror Pinkie plopped it down in front of her. Twilight looked in shock at the dead organ.

"This is her heart, it belongs to me now. No one can have it, especially you Twilight."

"Pinkie Pie…please tell me you didn't-"

"But I did Twilight, she gave it to me willingly, I guess you weren't good enough for her."

Pinkie Pie then picked up the heart and stuck it back into the cupboard, walking behind Twilight she pulled the horn out of her cunt. Smiling a bit she began forcing Twilight's pussy folds open with her hooves, Twilight again moaned in displeasure as she felt part of Pinkie's hoof enter her. Then with one quick move Pinkie shoved her entire hoof inside Twilight up to her ankle. Twilight then screamed out in agony as she felt the appendage inside of her, through short breaths of pain Twilight bit her lower lip as Pinkie's hoof explored her genital cavity.

"Hey, what happens if I do this?"

Pinkie Pie began twisting her hoof and swirling it around Twilight's insides, Twilight grunted in pain as streams of blood ejected out her vagina. Then as quickly as she shoved it in, she pulled it out, along with Twilight's sexual organs, her prolapsed uterus and cervix lay outside her body. Screaming in unbearable pain Twilight slumped down on the table, blacking out from the pain and shock. Blood slowly leaked out the wound from her decimated genitalia, Pinkie already made the assumption that Twilight already died.

"Well…that was productive, man I don't know why but that put me in the mood."

Pinkie Pie walked over to the closet that she blocked from Twilight earlier, when she opened it out spilled the hollow remains of Rainbow Dash. A small plume of flies came out of the cavity as the body hit the floor.

"Oh Dashie, I really need to learn how to preserve you better. You got all black around the edges, but I think you're still perfect the way you are."

Pinkie dragged the body out into the more open area within Twilight's vision. Positioning her she began to passionately kiss the corpse and with the bloodied hoof she used against Twilight began rubbing and stimulating herself. Unbeknownst to Pinkie, Twilight slowly regained consciousness and beheld the macabre sight in front of her. She was confused and frightened, but most of all she was disappointed.

"_Why…why has my friend become this? Why did she do this to us, was it our fault?_"

Pinkie Pie then out of burning passion tore a rib out of Rainbow Dash and used it to masturbate; her soft moans of pleasure were only drowned out by Twilight's draining vitality.

"_Is it my fault for keeping a secret from her, or did she not ever trust us? I can feel myself slipping, I don't understand…maybe if I had paid attention to the warning signs…then…m_aybe…_Celestia, Spike…Mom…Dad…I'm sorry._"

Pinkie Pie had the rib inside her, and with Twilight's own last breath she climaxed.

As Pinkie Pie got up she looked at Twilight who now was dead, she untied her restraints and shoved her to the ground, her pulled organs making a wet plopping sound as they hit the floor.

"_There's only one left Pinkie._"

"But I can't hurt…Fluttershy."

"_It's not over until she dies Pinkie."_

Pinkie griped and reluctantly agreed, she went up to her room. While there she saw that Gummy was already curled up sleeping on her bed, she smiled and grabbed the wagon she had used earlier.

"I'm sorry that your after birthday party was interrupted but don't worry, I'll make sure you have a better one next year."

She looked out her window out toward Fluttershy's cottage, giving a deep breath she went back downstairs.


	5. Fluttershy

Pinkie Pie put the objects in a wooden wagon, heading out the door the slammed too hard and the door swung open, she didn't care anymore. She didn't care if anyone would go inside or not, she set off to Fluttershy's cottage.

She had a lantern from the basement with her as she realized it was already dusk and the sun was about to set, she couldn't realize how much she lost track of time. It somehow slipped past her how much time had passed; she murdered four of her friends in one day. The journey to Fluttershy was slow and drawn out and caught the attention of her passangers.

"_Yo Pinkie what's takin' so long?_" Said the pile of rocks.

"I'm sorry Rocky; I guess I'm just tired is all."

"_Don't worry Madame, it vill all be over soon._"

"I just can't believe she would abandon me, I thought we were all friends."

As she continued down the country path she passed by Sweet Apple Acres, she remembered how everyone was hiding out in Applejack's barn. She decided not to worry about that anymore, she continued until she saw her house with some light shining out her windows.

Pinkie approached her door and gave a knock, she heard hoof steps coming near and Fluttershy opened the door. Looking surprised at the shaken Pinkie Pie she invited her in, Pinkie left the wagon outside and made her way inside Fluttershy's cottage.

"Pinkie Pie, are you alright? We couldn't find you, where have you been?"

"Oh I've…been around. Everyone found me eventually."

Fluttershy noticed Pinkie's odd twitching motions and the shallowness in her cheeks, her dull pink hair was now a matted mess along with her coat.

"Fluttershy….there's something I need to tell you, it's very important."

"What's wrong Pinkie Pie?"

"Please, Pinkie isn't my name. It's Pinkamena Diane Pie, and what I have to say is very difficult for me to tell you."

"_DO IT PINKIE!_"

"The truth is Fluttershy is that…"

"_HURRY MADAME YOU YOU VILL MISS YOUR CHANCE!_"

"THE TRUTH…is that…"

"_WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR PINKIE? SNUFF DAT PONY!"_

An angry expression now engulfed Pinkamena's face; Fluttershy was somewhat confused at her sudden hostility and volume changes when they were the only two ponies in the cottage.

"THE TRUTH IS FLUTTERSHY…" tears began to form in her eyes.

"…they had…accidents."

"What, should we go help them?!"

"No Fluttershy, I'm afraid we can't help them. There is one last thing I must do."

Pinkamena came closer to Fluttershy and wrapped her hooves around her; Fluttershy was now even more confused at the pony's strange mood changes. She could feel some tears drip onto her shoulder as she felt Pinkamena's hooves trail to her back. They began to wrap around the base of her wings on her back.

"Fluttershy…I'm sorry, I'll understand if you never forgive me, even though you chose to leave me…I still forgive you."

Fluttershy stood there unable to comprehend the rambling pony, then out of nowhere she felt herself thrown on the floor, Pinkamena was on top of her and with two twists of her hooves she snapped the delicate wing bones that connected to her back. Never feeling this much pain before she screamed out in unbearable agony, Pinkamena simply stood in front of her with a look of shock. Seeing her once good friend rolling in pain was actually a bit too much for her, the repressed emotions from the entire day somehow flooded through but she still couldn't express them.

"Please don't cry Fluttershy, just please…don't."

"*sobs* Pinkie Pie…why…why did you do this?"

Pinkamena walked over to Fluttershy's door and picked up the lantern that was with her, she looked back at Fluttershy with tearstained eyes and sorrow in her face.

"I told you, my name is Pinkamena."

Pinkamena slams the lantern on the ground, sending flames across the floor and splashing the oil on the walls. Fluttershy's eyes widened when she saw the flames grow and spread, she looked up and saw that Pinkamena had already left.

"Wa-NO, PINKIE PLEASE COME BACK PLEASE!"

She managed to pick herself up and get close to the door.

"PLEASE COME BACK…please…"

She was on the verge of tears when she noticed that the animals in her house began to panic and started scrambling around the burning room, she wiped her eyes and knew that she had to save her animals. As the fire began to creep up the walls and thick smoke clouded the area she caroused the animals to a window in the rear of her house. Despite the pain from her broken wings she was able to get every animal to the back room, and slowly one by one they began escaping out the window.

The fire already engulfed the front room and most of the upstairs, coughing and sweating she made sure every last animal made it through, and not a moment too soon. As the last rabbit, her pet Angel, made it out she was ready to climb out, but a loud crackling noise from above halted her progress, and then a huge burning branch crashed on top of her from above. Crying out in agony as the smoldering wood scorched her coat and skin, she tried to lift herself up but it was too heavy. The fire began to surround her as the burning lumber continued to burn her back. Fluttershy then realized there was no hope left…and began to cry.

"Somepony please…I'm scared…I…I don't want to die…please make it stop."

It was bright; the fire seemed to light up the sky as Pinkamena watched Fluttershy's house collapse in a fiery inferno. She didn't want to look anymore, she just wanted to leave, she didn't know where to go but she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"_Wow that sure is one big fire there._"

"Yes, now let's go already."

Pinkamena began pulling the wagon back to Ponyville, while going back many of the ponies began running toward the fire, she paid no attention to them and just walked past them. Once again on her way back she saw Sweet Apple Acres.

"_Oh I say shall we go inside?_"

"Inside? Why? I don't want to."

"_But Madame, don't you want to see vat zey were hiding?_"

Thinking about what they were secretive about she once again let curiosity get the better of her, she reluctantly agreed and made her way to the barn. She opened the huge barn door and looked inside, it was kind of dark but she could still make out some of the objects. She looked around; there were party streamers, balloons, party hats, now melted ice cream and a cake in the middle of a table with a white decorated cloth. Suddenly she felt her anger rise; they were hiding her going away party, it was all just a party to celebrate her leave from the group.

"I should have known that they were all in on it. I bet they didn't even get my favorite flavor of cake."

She went towards the cake out of sarcastic disgust, she looked down on it and her face was on the top, how cute she thought with slight contempt. Then she read the sentence just above it…then her eyes narrowed, then widened with shock.

"H-Happy Birthday Pinkie…Pie!?"

Suddenly she realized it, today was her birthday, she had forgotten all about it when she planned Gummy's after birthday party. It wasn't a going away party; it was a birthday party for her. Pinkamena started breathing deeply almost to the point of hyperventilation; soon she kneeled down with a nauseated sensation. The feeling in the pit of her gut gave way and she began vomiting on the floor, her thoughts raced as she picked herself off the ground. She turned to the objects in the wagon.

"You…you made me kill them."

"_Oh do you mean us Madame?"_

"SHUT UP! You told me to do it; you FORCED me to kill them. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

There was silence, and then they started bursting out in laughter. Pinkamena put her hooves over her ears but she could still hear them laughing.

"_Oh no, it's our fault she says."_

"_Dat pony always was a bit dim."_

"_Quite a riot indeed._"

"Shut up, SHUT UP!"

"_Always looking for others to blame, don't you Madame?_"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Pinkamena gritted her teeth and out of fury lunged at the objects; she ripped up the bag of flour sending a cloud of the confectionary ingredient everywhere. She slammed down on the bucket of turnips and crushed them one by one; she tossed the pile of rocks against the barn walls and wildly ripped up the lint ball in her mouth. Giving one last scream of aggression she breathed deeply looking at the destroyed objects the persuaded her to murder her friends, but somehow she could still hear their laughter.

"_My my, such ze attitude Madame._"

"I-I destroyed you, you can't be…real."

"_Suddenly dat pony makes sense of it all, always thought she was dim._"

"You don't mean…?"

"_Pinkie dear, did you honestly think that we existed? Loneliness can do strange thinks to a pony like say for instance create imaginary friends."_

Pinkamena sat in the middle of the room and continued to listen, remembering how the objects were talking to her while she tortured her friends.

"_We never held any influence over you; it was all done at your will._"

"_Face it pony, you didn't need us as a reason. You're just a sick fuck is all._"

Pinkamena sat alone, she looked at the party decorations and her stomach lurched. She got up and looked at her birthday cake; a single tear fell on top of it.

"I don't believe you."

She grabbed the cake and threw it on the ground and began yelling.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

She began trashing the barn, ripping up the party decorations and popping all the balloons. Then she just started screaming. Screaming at nothing, screaming at herself, screaming at the objects, she was just screaming until she couldn't any more. She fell flat on the floor, her throat started to hurt and her head continued to ring.

She then got back up and raced out the barn, she wanted to leave them behind. Pinkamena knew who would never think she was crazy, her parents. She ran as fast as she could back to the rock farm outside of Ponyville, all the piles of rocks gave her the nostalgic feeling that she was close by. Once she reached the old wooden house she saw how decayed it looked, almost as if nopony had been taking care of it. She gulped and made her way inside.

"Hello? Mom, Dad?"

She continued walking down past the living room and went into the kitchen, dirty dishes and various bugs and spiders scattered as she passed through. Dust and spider webs littered the area, she checked in her old room she shared with her sisters.

"Inky, Binky, you in here?"

Still there was nothing, growing confused and anxious she looked toward the grain silo where she threw her first party. She remembered how happy they were when she threw it; she decided to pay it a visit. She pulled the wooden board off the door and opened it and to her amazement the decorations were still up as if frozen in time, the cake was still there also but was crusted and decayed. Flies flew wildly around the ancient food as she continued to look around, she noticed a bunch of ants crawling from under a storage closet in the silo and out of curiosity she opened it.

She immediately jumped when a bunch of bones came tumbling out; falling on her bottom she looked at the dirty crusted skeletal remains. They were not fresh, she could tell, but they were still clinging to carrion and leathery flesh. She moved in closer and saw a rather large skull, next to it was a dirty black hat, it was her father's. She looked at the knife that was embedded into the forehead, and she clenched her stomach as a sudden surge of memories invaded her mind.

It all came back to her, the memories that lay dormant inside of her now pounded through her head like a sledgehammer.

The party…the cake…the blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**4 years ago**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just the break of sunrise, an older and somewhat stronger built pony yawned as he got out of his bed. Putting on his hat he walked toward his window, he saw his daughter go into that silo and run back and forth into that town close by, and quite frankly the behavior worried him. He felt a hoof on his shoulder as his wife greeted him.

"You worry too much Clyde."

"I'm sorry Sue, but this behavior isn't normal for a filly like herself. If she continues this nonsense slack attitude…well…"

"Oh nonsense Clyde, this is a new generation, just give it some time."

"I suppose. We might as well get the girls up; we got a lot of ground to cover in the south field."

Sue went to get the other two girls as Clyde got himself ready.

"Come on girls; let's get started while your mother starts breakfast."

As they went outside they heard a strange noise, they looked toward the silo and saw light coming from the cracks in the bottom of the door. Confused, her mother shouted.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie, is that you?!"

Pinkamena immediately opened the door, the sudden gust of wind caused confetti and streamers to flow out the door.

"Mom, I need you and Dad and the sisters to come in here QUICK!"

Clyde looked at his wife with much dismay but decided to see what his daughter was up to, he pushed open the door and was greeted with bright colorful paper, tables with white decorated clothes and bunches of balloons. But right there in the middle was a giant three layered cake.

"SURPRISE!" Do you like it? It's called a party."

This experience was new to everypony and not knowing how to react they stood with mouths gaping. Pinkamena suddenly gave a frightened look thinking her plan backfired.

"Oh no, you don't like it?!"

Clyde looked at his daughter and could only sigh; he walked towards her and looked back at his wife and kids.

"Everypony leave us please, I need to talk to Pinkamena alone."

He moved closer to her and sat next to her, his serious face sent chills down Pinkamena'a back. She didn't know what he'd do or say, he was always unpredictable and that's what scared her the most.

"Listen Pinkamena, we all know you help in the field, but lately you started to develop this attitude. I didn't want to believe it but now that I've seen it with my own eyes I have no choice but to believe it."

"But father-"

"Hush now Pinkamena, I'm talking. Now this right here, this _party_ is just a slothful lazy habit that we don't need."

"But father…it makes me happy."

"Happiness doesn't keep a roof over your head, if you keep this up you will go nowhere in life, do you understand me Miss?"

"…yes sir."

"Now wait here…I'll be back."

Clyde walked out the silo and noticed that his wife and children were nearby.

"How much of that have you heard?" he said with slight irritation in his voice.

"None honey."

"She needs to be punished, make sure she doesn't leave."

Sue gave a pitiful sigh, she wished that he would realize that they were still fillies and should not overreact so much. Sue saw him return with a switch in his mouth that had been dipped in water.

"Clyde please, there is no reason for this."

"I'm nipping this bad seed in the bud Sue, it has to be done."

Clyde opened the door and saw that Pinkamena was halfway hiding underneath the cloth on the table with the cake.

"Pinkamena my daughter, come here."

She got out and noticed the switch he had, her eyes widened with fear. She only got whipped once before and she made sure it wouldn't happen again.

"No father please…I-I won't do it again please."

"Don't take this punishment to heart Pinkamena, I only want your best interest."

He positioned her to out her front hooves on one of the tables, and whipped her three times.

"_Why is he doing this, why does he hate me?_"

***WHIP***

"_I only wanted to make him happy, make my family happy._"

***WHIP***

"_He doesn't care about his family or me._"

***WHIP***

"_He's just a bitter old man…and I hate him._"

Three lash marks stretched across her back, they were not deep but left a stinging pain. Pinkamena fought back tears as she watched him walk, it disgusted her, and she wasn't going to let them get away with this. Looking up she saw a knife she brought to cut the cake, she grabbed it and looked at her father.

"Father, come here please."

"What is it Pinkamena? I told you not to-***SHUNK***"

Clyde immediately fell backwards screaming and mumbling in pain as the knife was driven into his forehead. Hearing the noise Sue and the others barged in and screamed at the sight of him sprawled on the floor in a small puddle of blood.

"WHAT HAPPENED PINKAMENA!?" her mother shouted.

"Dad had an accident."

"Quick girls, get the gauze from the bathroom, HURRY!"

The girls quickly ran back into the house while Sue stayed with Clyde, she rested her hooves on his face and tried to shush him from his pain. Slowly regaining is demeanor he looked up at his wife, he calmed for a bit but his eyes widened when he noticed Pinkamena behind her. Choking on his words he tried to warn her but fell short, he saw Pinkamena pull her head back and began gouging her neck repeatedly with a fork from the table. Blood splashed on his face as his wife fell dead on top of him.

"You just watched mother…you knew what he did, and you watched."

Pinkamena then saw her sisters rush back with their already few medical supplies, when they came inside they saw their parents lying on the floor covered with blood. Whining and crying they looked to Pinkamena who was closing in on them.

"What's the matter, don't you want to play with me too?"

Her sisters only looked through tearing eyes as she came closer.

Pinkamena piled them in the storage closet, she had trouble with her parents since they were bigger and heavier but still managed to put them in. She then walked outside and looked toward the sky, it was dark and overcast with a slight breeze but in her own mind the skies were clear and the rainbow she saw had come back and she was happy. She remembered how happy her family was when she threw them that party, and how happy it made her. Her hair suddenly poofed back and she started skipping down to Ponyville, as she was skipping she felt a tingle and saw that her cutie mark had appeared. Skipping she began wondering if anypony in Ponyville would love her parties also.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Present Time**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pinkamena sat down and looked at the skull with a psychotic smile and began chuckling, the chuckle then grew to full on laughter. Tears rolled down her face as she continued to laugh, then a hiccup between laughs turned to sobs. She sat there crying, except now she had nopony to turn to, she was all alone.

"_It was never about making others happy; it was about making myself content._"

She then wiped her tears away and closed the storage room door.

"No, no more. Monsters don't have tears."

Pinkamena walked out the silo and away from her house, she didn't head toward Ponyville but rather in the opposite direction, as she walked she felt a tingle in her flank. She looked down and saw that her cutie mark was fading until it disappeared completely. Pinkamena just scoffs and continues to walk.

"Maybe I'll find a place where a monster like me belongs."

Pinkamena continued to walk, not knowing or caring where she was going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Sometime Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Rainbow Dash was #1; Applejack was #2, Rarity #3, Twilight Sparkle #4 and Fluttershy #5. I know everypony in Ponyville, everypony has a number, and everypony will be invited to my parties."

A pink earth pony looked into a giant empty wall, on it was scratched names and numbers, she then wrote them down and put them in a box. She looked at it and smiled, tomorrow she will pull a number, and that lucky pony would be invited to one of Pinkamena Diane Pie's parties.

She looked out the window and saw Ponyville in the distance, today was going to be a good day.


End file.
